Primal Family
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Jacqueline Darby lives a somewhat normal life but has 2 very deep secrets no one else knows, one she's the Reincarnation of a powerful Witch named Rose Potter and the guy she wishes could to be her dad...is a giant Alien Robot Leader named Optimus Prime. So when her and her mom then try to get a friend of hers out of a war zone for a Relic, something unusual happens! Kitty Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok so I've been reading this AMAZING HP/Transformers crossover called Sparks of Magic written by the awesome **ChocoholicDiabetic1412** here on FF and needless to say she has sparked some rather adorable yet hilarious ideas for crossovers within the same crossover section. So please enjoy this idea and prepare to have the all feels! Kon, Hit it!

Kon: Ok Amalthea, does not own HP, Transformers (Movies or TV series) and any songs that might appear. All she does own is family ties, a possible pairing and the idea that created this story, Please enjoy and please vote in her Poll on her profile page! (Just so you guys know…They're all the same species but they're different colors that are based on natural observation and also a theory on what Black panthers seen in the USA really are.)

Ch.1

Jacqueline Darby better known as Jack or Jackie sighed as she tried to concentrate on finishing her homework before she headed over to the Autobot base with her Guardian/ big sister, Arcee but kept looking out the window as memories of her past life kept running through her head. She gently pushed away from her small desk and sighed as a sad smile appeared on her lips, Jack had to admit she really did miss her friends from her past life as Rose Potter but she had now had a new life that suited her just fine despite her strange luck following her somehow. Jack then quirked her lips and waved her hand slightly as her bed then made itself and the dirty clothes were sent into the hamper before turning back to her homework, Jack had realized she still had her magic somehow when she was small and often used it in small ways to help her Mom around the house for either cleaning or up keep around the house. It was the one of the two real secrets she really had for herself but she preferred it that way as she caught sight of the calendar and winced, Jack then sighed as her other careful hidden secret came to mind with the holiday taking place in 2 weeks. Father's day was fast approaching and she was still trying make up her mind about confessing how she felt to the person who was the only father figure in her new life after her birth father walked out on her mom when Jack was only 4 and never came back, Jack then glanced over at the card she had made herself and wondered if he would like it despite them being different species.

Jack then shook her head and returned her focus as she scolded herself mentally that she could worry about giving the card to Optimus later and she had her math homework to finish…

Half an hour later…

Jack was on Acree's back with her helmet on as they speed down the highway towards the base, Arcee was quietly watching her charge who seemed lost in thought before she spoke up and asked "Jackie…are you ok? You seem kinda quiet today for some reason…"

"Just have a lot on my mind right now, Arcee. I'm just thinking about something I would like to do but….."

Arcee could hear the slightly sad tone in Jack's voice and asked "Anything I can do to help you out?"

"Nah, it's just a personal choice I need to make sooner or later and it's one I need to make on my own."

"Fair enough but I'm willing to lend an audio if you need to talk."

"Thanks Arcee that does help. So how much you want to bet we'll find Miko already in trouble at base?"

"That's a sucker's bet and you know it, Jack."

Jack just started chuckling as Arcee turned off the paved road and quickly made her way into the base where they found Ratchet scolding Miko while Raf and Bee played a video game nearby, Jack pulled off her helmet and smiled as Optimus walked in. She quickly greeted the Autobot leader with a smile then noticed he looked a bit stressed as she asked "Optimus, you ok? You look stressed a bit."

Optimus blinked at hearing Jack's voice and smiled at the concern in the young girl's voice as he said "I was just dealing with Fowler over something that happened with Megatron and his followers last night…"

Optimus watched the young girl nod in understanding before she then made her way over to the other two kids; he felt his spark tug gently at seeing her interact with the other before pushing the feeling away despite how he saw the young girl and then made his way over to talk to Ratchet quietly. The old medic looked over at his leader and mentally snorted in amusement at seeing Optimus observe young Jacqueline with a look of pride in his optics, Ratchet knew he was old but it wasn't everyday your leader felt like claiming Human girl as his own Sparkling but was too scared to tell her but he also knew from the few times it was just him and Jack around the base alone…she truly felt like Optimus was her father despite never knowing her real one but the young teen was also scared of letting the Prime know how she saw him. Ratchet then opened a comm. Link to Optimus and said " _You're going have to tell her sometime, Optimus…_ "

Optimus gave a small jerk then his optics flashed over to look at Ratchet as he replied " _You know very well why I'm refusing to tell her, old friend._ "

Ratchet just sighed then muttered under his breath out loud in amusement "Stubborn fool…"

Optimus just shook his head slightly as Jack's mother; June arrived with Agent Fowler chatting about the weather and what was expected for the next two days. Optimus felt a smile tug at his face plates as he found June to be quite interesting and strong willed, the alarm then suddenly went off signaling an Relic was found somewhere causing everyone to go on high alert. They quickly found out where and Optimus quickly gave orders before the Autobots and he went through the ground bridge….

Jack watched with slight worry tugging at her heart as Optimus and the others headed through the ground bridge, her thought process was suddenly interrupted though when she heard her Mom yell in shock "Miko, get back here!"

Jack quickly turned then groaned in disbelief at the Exchange student who had just ran through the ground bridge right after the Autobots YET again and said to Raf and her mom, "We better go grab her and make sure she doesn't get killed…."

June and the 12 year old nodded before they hurried after Miko to drag her butt back to the base and found themselves in a large forest where the Autobots were fighting the Decepticons over the relic, Jack quickly spotted Miko hiding behind a large boulder about a good few feet from Optimus and Megatron duking it out and grabbed her Mom's arm as she said "Mom, Over there!"

June looked as Raf quickly took cover nearby while Jack and June quickly started their way over to where Miko was hiding, they were ¾ quarters of the way there when someone dropped the relic right near them and the two leaders causing the relic to react all of a sudden. Everyone stopped fighting as a bright light engulfed the four while Arcee yelled "Oh no, Jack, June, Optimus!"

Everyone waited in shock as the light flared once before fading to reveal three large animals lying unconscious on their sides, Miko was the first to ask "What the Pit just happened?"

Arcee slowly made her way over to the 3 animals only to notice a smaller furry body right near a medium brown mountain lion; she gently knelt down and noticed the smaller one was a rich sable black color with slightly lighter gray markings before she looked at the other two. Both were certainly a bit larger than the brown one and the small black but one was a such a deep black it almost had purple tint to the fur while the other one was a pure silvery white, Arcee then figured out what happened as she gasped and said "Oh Primus….it's them. The relic turned them into animals somehow…."

There was nothing but a stunned silence as everyone stared in shock at the four mountain lions when Arcee noticed one of them was starting to wake up…

Optimus gave a small groan as he opened his optics and blinked at the roaring headache he had, he rolled on to his stomach and made to cradle his head only to pause in confusion at seeing a white furred paw with gleaming nails poking out. He then tried to move his hand to get rid of the paw only to have paw move according to his thoughts, his optics widened as it registered what was going on before he managed to scramble up onto his four PAWS with a loud yowl tearing from his throat in alarm. Optimus was stunned as he managed turn in a circle only to realize he wasn't dreaming, he had fur and a tail instead of his armor and metal form causing him to sit on his hindquarters in disbelief. He then felt his ears twitch at hearing Arcee ask, "Optimus…can you understand me still?"

He turned towards her and froze at seeing how much bigger she was then him now causing his fur to puff up instinctively as he nodded after a minute, Arcee then gently lowered her hand for him as he stepped onto it feeling a bit faint at this turn of events while he listened to Arcee explain what they believed happened. Just then they heard a groan and saw the brown mountain lion waking up and look down in confusion before a shocked yowl tore from the feline's throat, Optimus quickly jumped to the ground and hurried over as he heard their voice saying " _ **This can't be real….no, no, no! I'm a cat!**_ "

Optimus then quickly said " _ **June, is that you?**_ "

The female spun and her jaw dropped as she said " _ **Oh god….Optimus?! What happened to us and where's Jacqueline?**_ "

Optimus's eyes widened in shock and he quickly calmed the worried mother before he explained what they thought happened quickly, he then noticed a small lump of black fur starting to move just behind June and pointed it out to her as the small lump uncurled to reveal an adorable 4-5 week old mountain lion cub with pretty deep blue eyes. The small cub yawned then looked around with a sleepy look as Optimus stepped forward and lowered his head towards the small cub and asked softly " _ **Jacqueline…is that you, child?**_ "

The cub blinked then gave what could only be a feline smile as she nodded and said " _ **Hi Daddy!**_ "

Both June and Optimus's jaws dropped at those simple words while the small Black cub toddled over and began rubbing her head against his front leg with a rumbling purr, Optimus blinked then looked over at June helplessly as he was out of his league on this type of situation while she stood there stunned. June then snapped out of it and couldn't help but smile slightly as she said softly " _ **Jacqueline, honey….mind coming over here Hun while uh…Daddy deals with something?**_ "

The cub gave small pout but did as asked as Optimus gave June a grateful look just they heard " _ **What in the pit…..WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME?**_ "

Optimus quickly spun and instinctively placed himself in front of June and Jack in a battle stance as he watched the purple tinted black "Panther" that was Megatron panic slightly over his new form, the panther's ruby red eyes then fell on Optimus and the other two as he said in a stunned tone of voice " _ **Optimus…? What the Pit is going on and how did we wind up like this?!**_ "

Optimus relaxed slightly then explained quickly what the theory was for their transformation causing Megatron to groan and say " _ **This is just great….how is it that we're supposed to return to normal though?!**_ "

Optimus had to admit that his older brother had a good point but until they could actually figure what exactly happened plus what the relic was and how worked, they were stuck in these forms. Optimus sighed and made to answer when the brothers then heard Jack innocently ask something that almost caused Megatron to glitch, " _ **Mommy….Why are Daddy and Uncle arguing?**_ "

June had fight down a laugh at the look on both males' faces at her daughter's question before she said softly " _ **its grown-up stuff sweetheart, don't worry about it. Jacqueline….can you tell me the year, kiddo?**_ "

The cub looked up in confusion then said " _ **Its 2001, mommy. Why?**_ "

Optimus and Megatron noticed the stunned look in June's eyes while the small cub looked around at her "family" in adorable confusion, Optimus then asked " _ **June, what's wrong?**_ "

June then swallowed a lump in her throat then said in shock " _ **Jacqueline's answer to what year is what wrong, Optimus….she's thinks it's the year 2001.**_ "

Megatron then let out a growl and said " _ **What does that have to do with anything?**_ "

June gave her own growl at him on pure reflex before she said " _ **Jacqueline was**_ **3** _ **years old in 2001, Jack believes she's 3 years old again somehow…**_ "

Optimus then understood and softly swore, " _ **Oh Primus…That means that she's basically a young sparkling right now…**_ "

June nodded in worry as she watched her child start pouncing on a leaf before saying " _ **And her father left us when she was four years old and never came back…so she basically believes…**_ "

Optimus then finished the sentence, " _ **That I'm her father at this point in her life… and since me and Megatron are actual brothers, she believes he's her uncle…**_ "

The three adults all stared at each other before a small thud caught their attention, they looked at the same time to see that Jack had tripped and landed face first on the ground causing Optimus to act on pure reflex as he quickly picked the small cub up by her scruff before laying down and placing her between his front paws and his chest. Megatron couldn't help but snort in amusement as his younger brother quickly soothed the whimpering cub by gently licking in between the cub's ears and letting out a rumbling yet soothing purr as the small cub cuddled close to her "father's" chest, June just shook her head and muttered in pure amusement " _ **Should have seen this coming from a mile away….**_ "

Meanwhile…

Both sides just watched in utter confusion as the four panthers communicated through meowing, growls and other sounds while Arcee just watched the small cub that had to be her partner/charge cuddle close to the Autobot leader, finally Starscream said "Ok….so what should we do now?"

Arcee and the other transformers then all looked at each other as they tried to figure out what they should do…..


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok so I've been reading this AMAZING HP/Transformers crossover called Sparks of Magic written by the awesome **ChocoholicDiabetic1412** here on FF and needless to say she has sparked some rather adorable yet hilarious ideas for crossovers within the same crossover section. So please enjoy this idea and prepare to have the all feels! Kon, Hit it!

Kon: Ok Amalthea, does not own HP, Transformers (Movies or TV series) and any songs that might appear. All she does own is family ties, a possible pairing and the idea that created this story, Please enjoy and please vote in her Poll on her profile page! (Just so you guys know…They're all the same species but they're different colors that are based on natural observation and also a theory on what Black panthers seen in the USA really are.)

Ch.2

Megatron sighed as he watched his followers argue with his brother's team over what the two sides needed to do about the situation from the large rock he was perched on while June and Optimus debated on what to do quietly once the whole mess was sorted out while Jack stayed curled up next to Optimus's chest in a peaceful sleep, June then sighed and stood as she then softly said " _ **I need to just walk around for a few minutes, I'm getting kind of antsy just sitting here…**_ "

Optimus looked like he wanted to join her but the shifting of the small cub next to him caught his attention, Megatron then decided to cut his brother a break and jumped down as he said " _ **I'll go with her….I'm pretty much in the same mode right now…**_ "

Optimus blinked along with June but June could tell that Megatron meant no harm to them for now so she nodded; Optimus looked at June and gave a small smile to show he trusted her as the two panthers walked off to the side quietly. June and Megatron kept near the others when the Large male then asked something that was bugging him about earlier, " _ **You said something earlier that had me quite curious…**_ "

June blinked then quickly figured out what he was talking about as she chuckled and said " _ **Ahh, the comment about I should have seen it earlier?**_ "

Megatron nodded and June sadly smiled as she said " _ **When my Ex walked out on us for some other woman…My daughter changed from a Happy and very friendly child to being serious and far more mature then others her age, her trust in men had been shattered by her father and she never really let anyone close to her heart after all these years…that is until Optimus and the Autobots came into our lives. Optimus managed to do something that no other male had ever done and that was earning her trust, I've had a feeling she's saw him more as a friend for a while now and her reaction to him when she woke up confirmed it. Ratchet even told me one day while we were alone at the base that…Optimus has been wanting to "Adopt" for a better lack of term, Jack as his own daughter but refuses to because of the war…**_ "

Megatron winced slightly as he knew his brother had always wanted to have his own family and a small pit of guilt crept into his stomach, Megatron couldn't help but wonder how bad Jack and Optimus were feeling over the situation as he gave a small sigh. June looked over at the larger male and then said " _ **You do realize he doesn't blame you, Right? Optimus told me he made the decision to fight because he felt it was the right choice…**_ "

Megatron jerked like he had been shocked then sighed as he then softly said " _ **To be brutally Honest, I hate fighting my brother but I don't want to give up either….**_ "

June then said " _ **Then maybe it's time you two actually sat down and talked without throwing punches…**_ "

Meanwhile….

Optimus sighed as his tail twitched gently behind him while he looked down the small ball of fur curled up into a ball; Optimus then felt a smile tug at his lips as the small cub then shifted until she was on her back with her head propped up in the meeting spot of his right foreleg and chest. Optimus had to admit Jack looked adorable when sleeping as he purred instinctively and gently nudged the cub closer to him, he then looked up just as his brother and June returned to find both sides had come to an agreement as Arcee came over and knelt down as she said "Both sides have come to a somewhat….peaceful agreement on what to do for the moment, we figured it would probably be best if we have the four of you stay all in one place for now…"

Meanwhile, in Jack's dream…

 _Jack sighed contently in her mother's arms as she was almost asleep to the sound of her mother's soft voice, Her mother then laid her down in the crib when a loud bang was heard and the voice of her father yelled "…., Take …. And Run! He's found us!"_

 _Jack then heard a cold cruel voice say words she didn't recognize as a smaller thud was heard before footsteps came up the stairs and down the hall towards her nursery, Jack sat up in fear as she felt her mother kiss her forehead and whisper "Shhh, it's going to be ok sweetie…"_

 _Suddenly the door flew open and a blurry figure walked in as he said "Step aside, girl!"_

 _Jack watched her mother stood in front of the crib facing the man and denied the man, the man then demanded her mother move aside two more times before he said those strange words again while pointing a stick at her mother causing a neon green light to appear and hit her mother. Jack watched in fear as her mother suddenly collapsed to the floor and the man advanced on her as he said "Now no one will stop me in taking over once you're gone, child. It's time you join your parents in death!_ _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _!_ _"_

 _Jack watched in slow motion as the man pointed the stick at her as he said that and the bright green light flew towards her as the small child…_ woke with a terrified scream before breaking down into terrified sobbing, June and the others jumped as June quickly collected her cub and cuddled her close as she soothed her daughter from her nightmare. Once Jack was calmed down enough to talk, June quietly asked with a worried Optimus and concerned Megatron standing nearby what the nightmare was about. Jack whimpered as she told them what she had seen and then said " _ **The bad man….really scared me mommy. I don't want to see him again anymore….**_ "

June gently pulled Jack closer and gently got the cub back to sleep as she had a worried look to her eyes, Optimus then curled up on the small pile of bedding that his team made in the base for the four panthers before nuzzling June softly and asked " _ **June…has she ever had this nightmare before?**_ "

Megatron also laid down just off to the side as June nodded sadly and said _"_ _ **She had them ever since she turned 1 but when she reached the age of 6, the dreams suddenly stopped and instead of Jack being extremely shy and withdrawn as usual…she just stopped being like that for the most part but still preferred to be by herself for the most part…She never talked about those dreams again after they stopped but she seemed far more mature then others her age after that especially since her eyes looked older almost like they had seen far too much…**_ _"_

Both males looked at each other in slight worry then at the small cub cradled against June's body as the small cub twitched and mumbled something about something called Quidditch and a Firebolt in her sleep, Optimus blinked then asked " _ **What in the name of Primus is Quidditch?**_ "

Needless to say they all suddenly jumped when a familiar voice suddenly said " _ **It's a game played on broomsticks with seven members on each team, 3 chasers who use a ball called a Quaffle to score points by throwing through the three hoops on each team's side of the field and the Quaffle is worth Ten Points. The Keeper is the "Goal Keeper" and has to try and stop the Chasers from scoring while beaters have clubs to protect their team from the two balls with minds of their owns known as Bludgers and send them after the other team, the last and most important position was the one I played and it's the seeker position. Seekers chase a tiny ball about the size of a walnut that's VERY hard to track for most people and if they catch it…it ends the game and gives your team 150 points but catching it doesn't always mean winning though…**_ "

The adults were all looking at the small cub that was still fast asleep in her mother's embrace in shock and some amusement then looked at each other as Megatron asked in an amused tone, " _ **Did she just answer the question you asked in her sleep?**_ "

" _ **I-I-I believe so…but that's quite an unusual reaction, isn't it?**_ "

June blinked then shrugged and said " _ **Actually it's really not that uncommon for someone to have a quirk when sleeping…My dad before he passed away actually used to sing songs by a human artist named Frank Sinatra in his sleep and my brother who died serving our country after the attacks on September 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **would talk about pretty little flowers running around his feet and other random stuff.**_ "

Megatron then said " _ **Ok so that makes some sense but….how did Jack know all that info if she believes she's only 3 years old?**_ "

June then sighed and said, " _ **Now, to be honest…that actually is a really good question….**_ "

Optimus then blinked as he remembered reading something on the internet as he said " _ **June, what's your position on the belief of something you humans call Reincarnation?**_ "

June looked shocked then her eyes widened in realization at what Optimus was thinking, she looked down at her daughter then said " _ **To be honest…I've never really given it much thought before, but if she's remembering a past life when she sleeps… Oh Primus! Optimus, her nightmares! W-What if they aren't nightmares at all but memories? If she's seeing her past life through her dreams then that means the Nightmare she had, was REAL….my baby saw her mother from that lifetime die right in front of her and remembers the man trying to kill her too afterwards! My poor baby….**_ "

Optimus was quick to promptly hug June comfortingly as he nuzzled the distraught mountain lioness while Megatron then thought of something that made his eyes widened; he then got their attention and said " _ **Brother, the legend of our creator's Mate!**_ "

Optimus felt his eyes widened in shock as he caught on to the hint while a confused June blinked and asked, " _ **Mind telling those who don't know the legend?**_ "

Optimus nodded and then explained, " _ **The legend goes that our creator, Lord Primus had a mate who embody a very different element to him and his brother Unicron, she was said to be the Guardian/Creator depending on which version is told of a dimension where Magic still existed as she was the very force of Magic itself and represented the Balance between Light/Order and Death/Chaos. The legend also told of a special human that was far different then other magic users, that were basically a child of Lord Primus's mate herself by spirit, this human would usually appear during times of great change among the magical communities as someone to balance things out for a lack of a better term. I think it just might be possible that Jacqueline is a favored child of Lady Magica herself that was granted a second chance when her past identity passed away…**_ "

Meanwhile in a small pocket dimension with a viewing pool….

Primus and his mate grinned and high fived each other as Primus said "Hopefully this plan works to get both sides to stop fighting for once."

Magica snorted in amusement hugged her mate as she said "Considering Fate now owes me a favor or two after what she put my chosen child through, I'm going to be calling them in for helping Optimus and the others especially Jacqueline. He's the perfect father for her and Megatron deserves to be able to talk to his Brother."

Primus just chuckled then said "So when should we have them change back?"

Magica smirked and then said "Give it at least 3 more days….then we'll release the "spell" we used on them."

Primus just chuckled and gave Magica a soft and sweet kiss as he then said "I love you, my dragoness…"

Meanwhile, the next day back with Team prime…

Ratchet finally found out what the relic was and groaned softly as Arcee came and asked "Did you find something out?"

"Yes and it seems the Relic is a bit of a strange one…it supposedly bestows a shape shifting ability of some kind but there's no records if the ability is permanent or not and once activated, the Relic needs at least up 4 days to recharge before we are able to use it again…"

Arcee winced at that bit of news then sighed as she looked over to where June was laying down with Jack watching Saturday morning Cartoons that had the small cub apparently doing the feline version of giggling every few seconds, the Femme then noticed that Optimus and Megatron were missing causing her to ask "Ratchet…where's Optimus and Megatron?"

Ratchet sighed then said "They were getting a bit aggressive from being cooped up so I have them with Bumblebee while the two of them decided to try their luck at hunting to get rid of their extra energy…"

Arcee raised an eye ridge at that while Ratchet shrugged….

Meanwhile…

Optimus and Megatron watched from behind some large bushes as a herd of Deer grazed in the large clearing in front of them, an unspoken signal between them then caused the two Male Panthers to launch themselves onto a large older male who quickly went down from their teamwork while the rest of the herd scattered from the attacking predators. Megatron gave a satisfied purr as Optimus looked over with light amusement in his eyes and said " _ **Feel better?**_ "

Megatron nodded then replied " _ **No offense but the base was starting to feel more and more like a cage the longer I stayed inside….**_ "

Optimus had to agree sadly then yawned while Megatron managed to get their kill on his back to take to the base, the two brothers then fell into step as they headed to meet with Bumblebee when Megatron then took Optimus by surprise as he asked " _ **You really see Young Jacqueline as your own little girl despite not being her birth father…don't you?**_ "

Optimus paused and looked at his older brother before asking " _ **How in the pit did you…**_ "

"… _ **Figure it out? Orion…you've done everything but shout it from the rooftop ever since we've been transformed meanwhile both June and Ratchet have both known this whole time how you see the teen as your own child. To be honest…I think you should tell her. Even I can see that you two are so much alike in so many ways to the point it…hurts.**_ "

" _ **Brother…**_ "

Megatron then sighed and said " _ **It took me far too long to see what was in front of me and these last few days…made me realize I've had my goals and Ideals twisted for so long that I lost sight of the original dream I had. I've caused so much grief and pain but I also caused you to give up the dreams you once had with the war I started…**_ "

Optimus's eyes softened as he then nuzzled his brother's shoulder in comfort as he then said " _ **You had nothing to do with my choice to fight, Brother…I chose to fight for my own reasons and one of them was to….get some sense through that bucket-head of yours that we could have worked together to change our home for the better…**_ "

Megatron looked at his little brother with a small huff as he said in amusement " _ **Bucket-head is the best insult you could come up with, seriously?**_ "

Optimus chuckled softly then said " _ **What do you plan to do now then with the war?**_ "

" _ **I'll have to think about it for now…but I think a truce for now will work until I figure this out…**_ "

Optimus nodded then got a mischievous glint to his eyes as he said " _ **So a little birdie told me that you were being a good uncle to Jacqueline sometime this morning… something about story time or Saturday cartoons?**_ "

" _ **June told you I was watching Pinky and the Brain with Jack this morning didn't she?**_ "

" _ **And she caught you humming the theme song under your breath afterwards…**_ "

" _ **The song was CATCHY, damn it!**_ "

Optimus just laughed as they made it to Bee who had the ground-bridge open already then they all walked through as Optimus thought to himself, " _Maybe we can go back to being family again with maybe two more joining…and all it took was a simple accident to bring it about._ "

 **AN: OK, yeah got a bit stuck on the end for this chapter but I figured it out somewhat! So here's a New chapter for you guys and I have one thing to say to all of you guys... Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and have a Happy New Year during this time of Joy Peace and wintry Magic!**


End file.
